The present invention relates to electronic devices such as timepieces in general and wristwatches in particular, and specifically, to an improved construction and methodology for displaying and conveying information regarding the scheduled occurrences of events. Most advantageously although not limited thereto, the present invention is applicable to timepieces that comprise actuation mechanisms, such as stepping motors in particular, for driving rotateable rings, which themselves are typically positioned under a dial.
Timepieces that provide for the indication of scheduled events, such as sunrise and sunset and/or high tide and low tide, just to name two examples, are known. Such indicators are usually in the form of display hands. Also known are the wheel-type displays, whereby as but one example, a moon or sun rotates about a wheel once each day, thus generally indicating daytime or nighttime.
However, it is believed that further advances are both desirable and achievable. For example, it would be desirable to display information regarding the scheduled occurrence of such events, such as sunrise/sunset and/or low/high tide as but two examples, in a user-friendlier manner than provided in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a timepiece with an improved scheduled occurrence display construction and methodology that overcomes perceived deficiencies in the prior art and further achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.